Food for Thought
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Raven finally explains why she won't date him, and it's not what he expected.


**Title:** Food for Thought  
**Pairings: **Multiple hinted at  
**Genre:** Romance, General  
**Rating:** PG

**Summary: **Raven finally explains why she won't date him, and it's not what he expected. -Raven+Beast Boy- -Friendship and Romance-

**A/N: **This is kind of in the same train of thought as 'Just Friends', but not really. >>

* * *

It was a normal day on the island. Raven sat in the control room, deeply engrossed in book, Cyborg was tinkering with the t-car, Robin and Starfire were walking along the beach, and Beast Boy was preparing himself for another huge disaster. Talking a deep breath, the green boy marched into the room that the dark haired sorceress currently ruled, looking determined. 

"Raven? Can I talk to you?"

No response. She didn't even look up from her book. Curbing his frustration, the boy continued.

"D-do you have plans this Friday?"

Just silence.

"Because, if you don't, we could go to a movie or something…"

"Like a date?"

"…Yeah."

"No, Beast Boy."

His ears drooped. It was the same thing week after week. A tradition of sorts. Every week he would ask, hoping for a different answer, and every week she said no. "But _why_?"

The girl looked up at him for the first time, eyes uncomfortably sharp. Putting her book aside, she padded over to the window and motioned him to look outside. "What do you see?"

"Um…Robin finally making a move on Star?"

"Do you know what I see?"

"The…same thing?"

"No. I see a huge mistake."

"What?" That threw the changeling for a loop. He had never considered…but of course… "S-so…I guess you like Robin, huh?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Sorry to bug you." A small hand on his arm stopped him mid-step.

"I like you too Beast Boy."

Jeez! If there was an Olympic competition for confusing the crap out of people, Raven would take home the gold. "So…you can't choose between us?"

"I don't want to start dating you, because you wouldn't be able to stay with me."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't."

He scowled then realized her tone wasn't condescending, but thoughtful. "Huh?"

"Beast Boy…Garfield…" She trailed back to the couch and sat, still deep in thought. "I like you. And Robin. And Starfire, and Cyborg, and…everyone."

"Oh! You mean…" He laughed, relieved. "We're your friends."

"Yes and no. You are my friends, but I love you all as more then that."

He gaped then flopped down on the couch beside her, not sure his legs could support him. "Wait. You're bi?"

"Sexuality has nothing to do with this."

"You just said you like Star!"

"Beast Boy –" She gripped one of his shoulder and turned him to face her. "- Think about it. Consider all your friends. Ignore their genders and really look at who they are. Then tell me how you feel."

The green boy shifted uncomfortably, confused, but did as she said. Cyborg was his best friend, always there to crack jokes at his expense and then let him win a video game to make up for it. Robin was obsessive, but he cared about the team. Hell, he had joined up with Slade for them. Star was sweet and cute, the kindest person he'd ever met. "O-okay. I guess I see what you mean."

Raven nodded. "That's why I turn you down, week after week. You like me right now, but you might like Star more the next day." She held up a hand to stop his protesting. "I'm not saying you're fickle; I might drop you for Kid Flash, and it would be no ones fault. All of us are too much in love to settle down for long."

"Then what about Star and Rob?"

"The same thing will probably happen to them. I get the feeling they're only doing it because of the pressure, though."

"Pressure?"

"Yes. Everyone in Jump City wants to see their little heroes' pair up and have teenage angst. They don't understand that none of us could stay still for long."

"Does this mean we're sluts or something?"

The sorceress blinked, then smirked slightly and settled back against the couch. "No. It just means that being in constant contact with the people that we trust our lives with has made us love them."

"Oh…" Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably, then looked up, eyes sad. "Does this mean we'll never have a chance?"

"No. In a few years, the team will start to drift apart – that's the way life is – and some love will become greater then others. Robin may fall harder for Starfire then he did for anyone else. Or he might fall for me. Or Kole. But anything has a chance."

"Alright then!" The boy bounded to his feet, the small amount of hope she had given him being more then enough to put him back in good spirits. "Then I'll ask you next year, and every year until you've chosen someone!"

Raven smiled slightly and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Just don't forget; no matter happens, I love you."

The admission, mixed with the rest of the conversation, made his head reel. His face adorned in a goofy smile, he left the room, reflecting on what she had told him. It had been an odd day; disappointing, but not, and now filled with a cheerful thought – now and forever, he would always have loved ones.


End file.
